Naruto:The Chronicles
by ItsFluffyBro
Summary: Naruto Chronicles takes place 1000 years after the Final Ninja War where we follow Two Brothers on Two Different Paths
1. Chapter 1 The Reason

30 Years 30 long trouble free years after the final ninja war and you too are still fighting like Genin who just graduated. Calm Sakura me and Sasuke are just getting a little sparing in. Well while you to are sparing i am the one who is Over at the school taking care of bussiness Calm down sakura a Kage has to keep his training up or he will get stiff. Well still we need to make sure that we are good role modles not just dummies who fight all day. (RASANGAN,CHIDORI).Fine if it makes you happy we will finally take care of The Great Dispute The Kages Are having (later on at the "Meeting Hall")Naruto,Sasuke We have to do this for the sake of whats right for our village we will now start our own Sannin Programs and discontinue our allegiance with the hidden leaf But because of your Great service 30 years ago we will not attack you but this our promise we cant guarantee anything for the Kage who come after us. Transmission is over lord Hokage's How do you want to handle this Naruto? we should talk to Kakashi and Shikamaru first but we will see them tonight for now Lets get ready for the wedding.(Back at the clan of NamiKaze)Are you ready for your big ceremony with Itachi, tonight Kushina? (Itachi being Sasukes son,Kushina being Narutos Daughter) Yes i cant wait to start me and him have been through a lot through out the years now we cant wait to start our own life.(Fast Forwarding to the ceromony with the ending of a kiss) Now everyone we will like to make an announcement. From Here on to the end of time we will be taking the name Namikaze,Me and Kushina with our Baby Hashirama will Be the founding Members and we will like to ask for your blessings in our Clans beggining. After the wedding Naruto and Sauske grab Kakashi and Shikamaru and take them to a private room. What is this about you too Kakashi Said.(The Worried Hokages tell them the story) Well we have nothing to worry about for now all we can do is hope for the best for our children i agree the kage said that they would not Fight us they are just worried about the fact that you have a school just for trainging a Sannin threat and they are handleing it. Lets just get back to the party before we worry anyone else. (10 GENERATIONS LATER WE NOW LOOK APON TWO BROTHERS NAMED Hato,Cato WHO RIGHT NOW ARE ON THERE FIRST S RANCKED MISSION)


	2. Chapter 2 First Mission

Come on Hato why are you acting so sad we finally set out to go on an S Rancked mission and you you are acting like you don't want to be here. It's not that Cato its just i don't know why we have to watched by these to Idots. Hey we heard that Hazuto. (Hazuto Namikaze age 16...Cazuto Namikaze age 15 and there gaurds Jin and Wen age 26) but like it or not me and Jin are here to evaluate your training you too have been training your whole lifes but you never tried out for the Sannin Academy. Why be a ninja when we make enough money as Delivery Men but you are just lucky the package we were supposed to deliver was stolen by these goons. Hato you are an Idiot these goons are the Legendary brothers of the mist Jonin level ninja you are just lucky lord Honey sent us along with you two you would be killed by these Goons. How about you fight them then since we are going to get killed right Cato? i agree i Value my life so you and Wen Can take them on. (As soon as Cato said that Two rows of tourches light as if magic leading to the back of the cave and as they followed the lit path they finally came to two men Dressed in Aroumor with big hair pieces markings on their faces) Aww you finaly made it we knew they would send ninjas to retrieve this package but now you will die but we will make it a quick death. As if me Wen and my partner Jin are the personal gaurds for Lord Honey and will not let Criminals like you get away with your theft . Lets go Wen (just like a mirror they both started waving hand signs)Earth Style!Giant Palm. (As two giant hands came out of the ground they closed smushing the Mist Brothers) (with mist coming out of the crack between the hands the mist brothers both appered behind jin and Wen and sent them flying into the air but only to meet two Mist Clones that sent them right back down to the gorund) The mist brothers both laughing started to wave signs both summining giant Bulls and sent them rusing towards Jin and Wen) like how quick they got beat both Brothers Hato and Cato jumped infront of them biting there thumbs and placing ther hands on the gorund Summond To Giant foxes both with nine tales and both with eminse power sending them to confront the bulls . the Foxes with their power both grabbed the bulls by their horns then twisted thier heads to break their necks and as soon as the giant animals were there they were mist brothers have really pissed us Hato and Cato Prepared to fight


	3. Chapter 3 Mission Complete

As The mist Brothers, Rush towards Hato and Cato they throw their fist back and thrust it toward their faces as Hato and Cato both evade and step to the side, then Cast at the same time two Giant Rasangans colliding with the msit brothers as they were flying by.

Colliding back to back due to the force of the rasengans. after the assault both Hato and Cato jumped back as the mist brothers were getting up and started to charge chakra. The Mist brothers both waving their hands to cast a final jutsu screamed (Mist Blast Jutsu) sending a horrifying blast of mist towards Hato and Another towards Cato but during that time they were charging massive amounts of chakra Cato then starts rushing towards the Mist Blast and Hato as well but Hato releasing his own personal Rasengan ( ) Which is a mixture of a Regular Rasengan and a Chidori. and Cato then releases (Partical Rasengan) Which instead of a Sphere shape it is a High Volocity Rotaing cube.. both clashing with the mist and both easily cutting through it like butter but as soon as they were about to connect with the msit brothers Cato Expands his Rasengan to Capture them in a cube.

(after the fight) All four of our travlers found their way to their wagon outside the cave packed up and began their journey to deliver their package to Sannin city Located Between the Earth and Lightning Countrys. ::::To see the map of the nations i have a picture uploaded in my profile.::::


	4. Chapter 4 Update

THESE STORIES ARE MY IDEAS THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE MANGA I TAKE A SEPARATE PATH INSTEAD OF 700th MANGA AND THE DIRECTION IT WAS HEADED.


End file.
